


the showdown

by Makasmile



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makasmile/pseuds/Makasmile
Summary: For a year the thief had abandoned the spotlight and had gone into hiding, untraceable, invisible even for the inspector in charge of catching him; all this was making him nervous and all those coffees he was drinking certainly did not help him, Koichi had given himself a target and swearing on his badge he would fulfill it by bringing Arsenio Lupin to justice.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III & Zenigata Kouichi, Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII & Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, zenigata kouichi /Yata
Kudos: 6





	1. one long night

**Author's Note:**

> it's the first time I write a fanfiction after 15 years and it's the first time I writeit in English, if you see mistakes please write it to me, thanks  
> and it is the first time that I write something like M/M or for this fandom  
> I will add the tags as I write the chapters  
> 

It was a day like any other, Inspector Zenigata was working uninterruptedly crouching on his desk discarding documents about false sightings of the gentleman thief's gang.  
For a year the thief had abandoned the spotlight and had gone into hiding, untraceable, invisible even for the inspector in charge of catching him; all this was making him nervous and all those coffees he was drinking certainly did not help him, Koichi had given himself a target and swearing on his badge he would fulfill it by bringing Arsenio Lupin to justice.  
A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Lupin in jail and on his face you could see a sneer that cut his face showing an expression divided between happiness and the idea of an unreachable dream, his eyes marked by dark circles under the eyes and puffy bags shone with an imperceptible spark.  
He took a deep breath and continued to eliminate the useless documents someone call him, but he was too focused on work to even make sure who he was by emitting only a grunt.  
<< Excuse me, Inspector is already now... >> he took a break in the hope of an answer<< shouldn't he go home to rest? >> asked the voice. Zenigata had to look at the question and realized that it was Yata and who else could have knocked if not his trusted helper, for a minute he would have hoped that there was someone else in front of him with a sigh closed his thoughts. <> he looked at the clock hanging but the hands were stopped for no one knows how long; he looked around and realized that chaos was reigning in that tiny office more than he could imagine.  
<>> he said quietly looking at a pile of old mug shots of the thief. <>> he said to his colleague showing him a smile forced to the edge of despair.  
Yata looked at him worried and decided not to answer but to emit only a slight mm, since the inspector had taken him under his wing, the young man had never seen him so fought and wondered if all those feelings were not indirectly connected to the thief Lupin III.  
<< Excuse me sir...he stopped hoping to receive an answer different from a guttural sound...<< I was wondering if maybe you would like to come with me to the meeting...you know all our colleagues are there and today they invited me to have a drink all together...>>> he looked at him confidently with deer eyes waiting for a nod of vitality in the inspector.  
The inspector stopped out of the blue in the middle of the hallway leading to the garage below, almost having his little policeman's nose slammed against his trench coat; he knew where he was going with that phrase, but he didn't want to waste time with people he didn't even consider colleagues, knowing that behind the old inspector's back everyone at Interpol was mocking him, insinuating that he wasn't worth much as an agent. He turned around and put his hand on his head, stroking him affectionately so as not to worry him more than he had to. <>> he told him with a warm smile.  
Yata didn't want to leave him alone, but seeing that smile he decided that maybe it was better this way and said goodbye to him with his hand to go to the meeting where they were waiting for him.

_________________________  
The night was dark, the headlights of the other cars were bouncing on the mirrors of the car, an incessant rain was falling on the road, the inspector was driving towards infinity he didn't want to return to that house to bask in despair, much less he wanted to sleep, so he found an empty space where he decided to park and stay there waiting for any signal from the cosmos.  
He heard the thunder in the distance that made his whole world rumble from the glass next to his ear to his heart, he put his head in the back of the seat as if the bad weather could console him at least a little bit, between lightning and thunder the inspector fell asleep with his eyes bright.  
A thunder filled the space, making Zenigata jerk, noticing that he had fallen asleep, decided that maybe it was better to go back home so as not to risk catching a cold; but first his stomach decided to object by grumbling, so maybe instead of continuing the day as he knew best, living only on coffee, he decided to stop somewhere to have a bite to eat.  
He got out of the car and rushed into a fast food restaurant ordering the cheapest thing they had; he sat down at a remote table outside the restaurant and began to bite his sandwich when like a lightning bolt something stole a piece of the sandwich; he remained two seconds looking at his hands in search of his sandwich or to understand how it had disappeared by blinking quickly saw a sweet little kitty all soaked that was biting his booty.  
<> The inspector screamed pointing at the little kitty, the kitty answered and showed him the back raising his tail to assert that what he was eating was the best thing he had ever swallowed screwing the man who was screaming at him.  
Lifting up his hat he put his hand in his hair sighing... <>>  
he got up and went towards the car, when the cat was clinging to his leg meowing, Koichi turned around to understand why he first stole his meal and then decided to cling like a capuchin monkey.<< What do you want? you can't come with me it would be better for you if you stay here you have a better chance of finding a real family>>> but the cat didn't make any movement to detach from the inspector's shinbone, on the contrary it seemed that he clung on stronger than before.  
A new sigh came out of the inspector leaning down towards the cat and trying as gentle an approach as possible, he took him in his arms and then covered him under his raincoat, what was the point of rejecting a poor soul more unfortunate than he wondered; they both got into the car and drove towards the agent's apartment.  
_________________________________  
In the air you could hear a mix of smoke and alcohol fluttering along with the laughter of the cops toasting at the end of a new working day. Yata, for his part, couldn't hold his liquor very well and was shaken both left and right by his colleagues who wanted to offer him new drinks and the girls who asked him insistently with his tie why a handsome young man like him was still alone without a girl to keep him company during cold nights like that.  
the young man tried to untie them with far too much kindness...  
<>> said a voice slamming the glass of beer just finished on the table making it rumble in the private room.  
At those words, yata's face turned slightly red, but not out of embarrassment but out of anger, he slammed his hands on the table making all the laughter end in the background.  
<< if you think this of a person who has served not only the nation but the world from a threat like Lupin III and not only, you should be quiet and you should not dare to speak badly behind your back especially if this ""virgin"" (he made quotes in the air with his hands) is listening >> he took his jacket and sat down his tie <>> he headed towards the outside door.  
After that rant his face went back to normal, but thinking about how he got angry with his colleagues an aura of embarrassment enveloped him, wondering if perhaps too much alcohol had not clouded his head too much. By now it was said that the damage was done, he buttoned his trench coat and walked under the downpour home.


	2. Love is the veil between lover and lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meditation is the language of the soul and the language of our spirit. said with peace of mind.  
> jigen was used to his zen aphorisms but in this one he perceived something different [...]his kimono gave the right view of his body and the gunman didn't understand anything anymore < if meditation is the language of the soul I will make you try something new>.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still trying to create a good relationship with the various characters, it all started as a small writing only on my two children (LupenxZenigata) but I also really like the story of yata and if I will also succeed jigen x goemon..  
> while I was writing my cure is jerking around the house, I do not love this couple very much and it's the first time I try to write something like this I hope you like it

He had almost been a year since the last big robbery and the team was starting to freak out wondering when Lupin had felt like planning a heist again, they could not explain why the boss had chosen to disappear from the crime spotlight.  
<I don't understand why Lupin doesn't want to play anymore!" Fujiko murmured as she slowly crossed her long legs while sipping a rosé.  
<Go figure out that idiot! > Jigen puffed, <when money is starting to run out and he disappears for almost a year> lit a cigarette for the nervous   
<if you keep smoking and drinking, I'm sure it wouldn't have been enough even if we had robbed some Arab prince> winked at the girl.  
<we would have had enough if every damn time you don't end up stealing our panties too> she slammed her fist in the table making the blackberry glass wobble and staining her dress.  
<hey...how dare you talk to me like that!!! > he got up in his face to have a facial confrontation with the gunfighter.  
<you should stop arguing you two, if I didn't know you I would think that after all it could be all an excuse because you are lovers> said goemon slightly raising an eye from his Zen state.  
both redheads with anger turned to the swordsman with a stern look and screaming in unison <But you're crazy! > at that sentence they saw a small sneer on the Japanese to make them understand that after all it seemed to have caught us.  
< I'd rather get married to some dying old billionaire than stay here with you two in this cheap house, see you later> he raised his hand to get out the front door.  
< go and understand that woman> puffed out jigen as she put on her hat she sat down next to the samurai and started staring at him.  
<you don't get bored standing here with nothing to do with your legs crossed all the time? > she asked her friend about misadventures by squaring her posture from her head to her legs.  
<Meditation is the language of the soul and the language of our spirit.> he said calmly.  
jigen was used to his zen aphorisms but in this one he perceived something different, either it was the bourbon he had already drunk at 9 a.m. that made him think it or he smelled something else in him, continuing to stare at him from under his hat he didn't notice that maybe he had given him one too many glances and in that thousandth of a second his head went haywire, he approached the samurai by stretching his left arm to the armrest of the old and worn-out sofa so that his face was close to his own, he was intoxicated by its scent and he smelled a drop of bamboo extract and sandalwood coming from its white and perfectly smooth skin, his kimono gave the right I can't see of his body and the gunman didn't understand anything anymore < if meditation is the language of the soul I will make you try a new thing> he said looking at the now open eyes of the samurai who had been blocked by his gaze, he didn't know how to answer him, all his senses were rebelling, and maybe he too at that moment lost consciousness and began to look at each other craving, but without either of them moving from their position.

He looks at me, I look at him more and more closely and then we play the cyclops, we look at each other so closely that our eyes widen, they stick together, they overlap and the cyclops look at each other, they breathe confused, their mouths meet and fight in the warmth, they bite with their lips, they barely rest their tongues between their teeth, they play in their enclosures where a heavy air comes and goes with its ancient scent and its silence. Then my hands try to plunge into your hair, to slowly caress the depth of your hair while we kiss as if our mouths were full of flowers or fish, of lively movements, of dark fragrances like the smell of alcohol coming out of the collar of his shirt. And if we fall asleep, the taste is as sweet as the bourbon that had just finished draining, and if we drown in a short and terrible breath absorption, that instant death is beautiful. And there is only one saliva and one taste of ripe fruit, and we felt like a dragonfly shivering on the shore of a lake...


End file.
